


Parié

by Vgault



Category: Holby City
Genre: Family Reunions, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: A family tragedy brings Dom and Lofty back to Holby.
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland, Dominic Copeland & Ange Goddard, Dominic Copeland & Chloe Goddard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Parié

It had been a year since they left and started a new life for themselves in Paris. Dom still worked as a doctor while Lofty had retrained and now worked as a teacher. They entered the hospital together and were spotted right away by Ange. 

'You came then' She asked Dom   
'After your phone call I felt I didn't really have a choice'  
'I'm sorry. I didn't really know when I could call you'  
'It's fine. How is she?'  
'I think you can guess'  
'Yea I think we can' Dom looked at Lofty taking his hand. 

Lofty sat with Ange outside Chloe's hospital room. Dom wanted to be alone while he was with his sister.   
'So how have you been?' Ange asked Lofty.   
'Fine. Are you ok, I know you miss having Dom around'   
'I'll get used to it. Carole tells me she talks to Dom over Skype'  
'She does, though I don't think she realises that there's actually a time difference. I'm sorry about what happened to Chloe'  
'Thank you. I appreciate it. I know being here must bring back memories'  
'A little. Losing a baby is never an easy thing to go through. I guess I was lucky I had Dom to help me'  
'How are things with you two'  
'Things are really good actually. We're talking of trying for a baby soon'  
'That's great news. I'm really happy for you both'

A while later Dom came out of the room letting Ange go in next. Lofty could tell that Dom was upset.   
'C'mon lets go get a coffee' Lofty said taking Doms hand and leading him to the cafeteria. They sat in silence for a while.   
'She named him Dazzle apparently'   
'Makes sense I suppose'  
'I'm scared Lofty' admits Dom   
'What do you mean? what are you scared of?'  
'Having a baby. What if I can't get pregnant or something really bad happens like it did to William and now Dazzle'  
'Dom it'll be ok and if it's not then we'll deal with it together' Lofty said pulling Dom into a kiss. Lofty just hoped that when Dom did get pregnant, both he and baby will be ok.

On the way back to the airport they stopped to visit William's grave. When they left Lofty made a promise to come back once a year to visit his son's grave. After saying their own goodbyes they were finally on their way to the airport. As the graveyard got smaller Dom knew he will soon be back again to say goodbye to his own nephew. 

Every year when they return they visit the same graveyard and say their goodbyes to William Chilton Copeland and Dazzle Goddard. 'Dont cry daddy' their daughter Amelia Copeland tells Dom every year.


End file.
